One Last Chance
by PhoebeElizabeth
Summary: Sams visions have always been dead on. what if he had one more vision Durring the pilot.what if this vision gave him, and everyone he loved...one last chance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: will be posted once right here, and I disclaim them as a matter of fact I never claimed to claim them…

A/n this will be a one shot unless I get feed back I'm not much of an author and don't do this very often so bear with me .

Spoilers: yes…all of them and none of them…more specifically pilot…in my time of dying…cross road blues…all hell breaks loose part 2 …and bedtime stories…plus Croatoan if you squint real hard… if you catch my drift…

Warnings: this is a death fic of sorts. Well it can be a death fic unless you give me feed back…

xXxXx

"Good morning sunshine!" Deans overly enthusiastic voice cut thru the fog in Sam's mind. Today was the day it had been a year since dean had made the deal of a lifetime, or not. Sam didn't understand how he could just stand there so happy filling the doorway hiding how scared he was. "come on Sammy the days a wasting"

"Why are you so chipper?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"I couldn't sleep" Dean was fidgeting with the two coffee cups clutched in his hands. The mugs had the hotel emblem imprinted on the side a sign of the splurge they had made in staying in a real hotel instead of the trashy motels Sam couldn't stand the thought of Dean dieing somewhere the sheets weren't even clean. "and normally you would be giving me hell for that…"he stuttered to a stop they didn't say that word anymore. There were a lot of things they didn't say anymore…" come on get up grab a shower and lets go, I saw a great old record book store I wanted to check out, you can get your geek on"

"Dean," Sam starts to argue but is quickly cut off by the look on Deans face "alright" Sam struggles to free himself from his prison of cotton and stumbles into the shower, trying to think about great old books and classic records and anything but his brother dieing, anything but waking up to an empty room for the rest of his life. He wasn't going to fight with Dean today he wasn't going to end this the same way thing ended with Dad or Jess. He was going tog o out with his brother and he wasn't going to think about tomorrow.

He wasn't going to think about anything. Sam quickly showered shaved and changed then walked into the main area of the hotel room to find Dean sitting on his bed looking out the window.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as Sam came closer.

"For what?"

"Leaving you"

"Come on mister sunshine, lets go to this store of yours"

xXxXx

It was later in the movies that Dean insisted on seeing."When was the last time we saw an actual movie?" he had asked and Sam had given in, just as he had when Dean had wanted to go to the store and the park and Denny's and the church carnival, and now after the movie they were going to a bar. And Sam was tired. When he leaned over to tell his brother this he noticed dean was pinching the bridge of his nose, something he only did when he had a bad headache.

"You ok dude?"

"Yeah , its just I can hear them"

Sam didn't have to ask who 'them' was it was the hounds coming for his brother. So he simply packed up and dragged Dean out of the theatre planning on taking him back to the hotel and bunking down. Until Dean told him his plan.

"Listen I want you out of here, ok take me to the hotel gather up the gear and go, call Hendrickson when you get a day away, don't argue Sam, I don't want you here." Dean stood holding the keys to the impala in a loose fist out to Sam as he made his demands silent tears were pouring down his face.

"You wouldn't leave me, back when we thought I was infected even when I told you to." Sam held back his tears he had to.

"Yeah but I'm older that means I'm always right."

"You son of a bitch" Sam chocked out as Dean reached for him trying to pull Sam into his chest as Sam fought off the arms closing around him. "you cant just I cant I…"

"I'm not I did you have to and you don't hate me you just want to, trust me Sammy, your going to be fine, you always were incredibly well adjusted." Sam listened to Dean with his head against his older brothers neck feeling the low rumble as Dean tried to reassure him. "You have to let me go Sammy, we've had one hell of a road trip though haven't we now, It had to end sooner or later I just happened to be sooner, Come on Sam" Dean pulled his little brother over to the car and got in slowly driving to the hotel trying to block out the sounds of the hell hounds.

"I cant do this Dean I just I cant" Sam whispered.

Once they got back to the hotel room Dean led Sam to their room by the hand and sat him on the bed. Slowly moving around the room packing up everything Sam would need. Once he was finished he knelt down in front of Sam and held his brothers face in his hands.

"Listen Sammy, I packed you up, I even bought you some new tapes at that record store so you don't have to bitch anymore. I left a cooler of food and water in the back seat, you have to remember to eat good, you're a growing boy…come on Sam gimme a smile there dude." Dean slowly swiped his thumbs over his brothers cheeks and under his eyes wiping away the tears there. "you have an actually reservation under the name Billy Gibbons a dozen towns over." Sam was nodding slowly trying to take in the instructions "and Bobby is expecting you in 4 days time"

Sam tried not to sob and he confirmed everything his brother had said, he couldn't help but feel as if his life was over, first he lost mom then jess and dad and now he had to walk way and let his brother die.

"Ok" He managed to croak out as Dean pulled him from his perch on the mattress and towards the door looping the strap to Sam's bag over his shoulder and pushing the car keys into his hand.

"Now give me a hug tell me you love me get in the car and drive Sammy" Dean whispered as he pulled his brother close once again. Sam's arms slowly complied and wrapped around his brother as he quickly said his goodbye and walked out the door he found himself staring off as the door closed behind him he didn't even hear the click as the lock slid into place.

xXxXx

Sam lay as still as he could in the dark room trying to decide what had woken him. He had been having a horrible dream about Dad, and Jess and Dean, god Dean. It hadn't felt like a dream it had felt like more, Moore, The same way the dreams about Jess felt looking up at her burning the same way Mom had, but that didn't make sense dreams didn't come true. Except that sometimes his dreams totally did. Sam quickly reached for Jess to reassure himself that she was still there. That when he heard it the crash from the living room slightly muffled. He got quickly out of bed and slowly made his way down the hall when the intruder attacked him. And it felt all to familiar especially when h e found himself flat on his back looking up at his brother who says something about "easy tiger" and quips about him being out of practice. Sam tries to stop himself from flipping his brother over but he just cant. And when he asks Dean what he's doing there he silently prays he doesn't hear…

"Well I was looking for a beer." and when he does he's the one who whispers

"We have to talk…"

xXxXx

A/N I'm not sure if that came out on paper how it came out in my brain let me know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything's the same as last chapter.

xXxXx

"Sam slow down, Your telling me that you have some freaky psychic visions, visions that have predicted all of ours , except your death?"

Sam had stood pacing trying to get dean to listen both of their beers left untouched. "Yes Dean that is exactly what I'm telling you." Sam couldn't seem to get his brother to listen to him.

"And you know its not a dream because…?"

"Because in my dream I thought it was a dream, but everything I had visions of in my vision came true, including you breaking in to tell me and I quote "Dads on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home for a few days." I tell you, you can find him on your own, you tell me you don't want to so you show me the recoding with EVP on it." Sam stopped and began to quickly drink down his beer.

"Sam I just don't, I mean why wouldn't you have called dad sooner?"

"I thought I was imagining it, He never told us how Mom really died and I thought it was just stress, but after last night."

Dean quickly stood from his perch on the couch cushion as Jess Sams girlfriend walked out of the bedroom in her Smurf shirt. "You must be the lovely Jessica" Dean began walking towards jess with his hand outstretched, "I gotta say you are…"

"Way out of your brothers league?," Sam finished "is that what you were going to say?"

The shock was evident in Deans face as he laughed shook Jessica's hand and clapped Sam on the shoulder "I need to borrow your boyfriend." Dean says dragging Sam down to the impala.

"I knew you were going to say that too"

"Stop ok just stop Sam." Deans head was spinning first his dad goes missing now his brother was possibly crazy, but he knew better than that, Sam wasn't crazy or at least Dean didn't think he was.

"Dad isn't missing, Dean, he took off, you can go to Jericho, Constance Welsh is the woman in white, She killed her kids in the bathtub too take her back to the old house or, her bones are buried in a plot behind the old house on Breckinridge. Then swing by the police station Dads journal is left behind, The Coordinates will take you to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. Dads not going to be there either. But there is a wendigo."

"Dude now I know your nuts Wendigos aren't in Colorado they are in Minnesota, Michigan, Canada. NOT Colorado." Dean had slumped down into the concrete he still couldn't believe his ears.

"Look for a girl named Hailey, its her brother who is missing."

"Ok Sammy and what are you going to do while I do all that, alone I might add…"

"Dude your 26" Sam snarked at his brother a faint smile on his lips. "I'm going to Manning, Colorado to find Daniel Elkins and his colt" Sam smiled ruefully "Meet me in Redstone "

Dean still didn't know what to think about this. All he wanted was some help to find dad and no Sammy was trying to tell him dad didn't want to be found. Why would he just leave without saying anything. Why was Dean the one always left behind. And wasn't that ironic if Sams dream came true it was Sam that was left behind again and again. He tried to focus as he fought back the emotions roiling thru him. Dean remembered how it felt when Sam had left him and now Dad he couldn't imagine what Sam would do . Even though he had left them behind.. "And what are you going to do with Jess all this time?"

"I'll take her to Bobby"

"We still have to find Dad Sam."

"He's tracking the demon Where ever the demon goes next dad will be there too trust me. Listen I know how this sounds but just listen ok if you get to Jericho or Black water and none of this is happening then you can lock me up, but are you willing to take that chance?"

Sam had always had a freaky sixth sense about everything. Be it that Dad was going to be late or the damn werewolf would attack from the left instead. So why shouldn't he believe this thing.

"No of course not, but if this is true how is Bobby going to keep her safe?"

"Iron he cant cross iron lines, that why he needed the psychic children, to cross the lines for him." Sam couldn't believe this was happening he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew he probably should have taken his dreams more seriously, but not like this. He just hoped he wasn't crazy. He just hoped he could save them, all of them. Jess, Pastor Jim, Caleb, Dad, Ash, Dean, all of them. He knew he wouldn't meet half the people he had. When this was all over, he probably couldn't pick up the phone and call Jo, or Ellen or even Sarah…Not that any of that would matter he would have his family.

"Alright, Sammy, You need to stock up on anything while I'm here?" Dean asked indicating the open trunk of the impala. "I've got a few spare parts." Dean was actually going to do this he was going to go look for a woman in white, intentionally, just to prove what, that Sammy wasn't nuts? That after 4 years he still trusted him, that Sammy wasn't out of practice, what exactly he was doing he didn't know. But he did know that the look of absolute terror on his little brothers face was enough to get him to do anything. This look he had now worked even better than the puppy eyes he had perfected.

"No I'm good I got a suitcase with a couple of guns and few knives a vile or two of holy water. I'm gonna be just fine. See you in a few weeks." Sam watched as Dean closed the trunk of the impala and got into the front seat.

"All right Sam, stay safe and call me when you get what your getting." Dean said as he turned the key in the ignition and heard the low rumble of his baby coming to life.

"Bye Dean," Sam mumbled as he watch his brother take off down the road the glow of the tail lights slowly fading. Everything was going to be ok again, he was going to make sure of that. Now all he needed was a plan to get Jess out of here and to Bobby before it was too late. As he turned to walk back up the stairs and into his apartment were his girlfriend lay hopefully back asleep he couldn't help but think "So much for Normal"

-

A/n Thank you all for the feedback I'm on break from school so updates should be comming up pretty quickly as long as at least one person stays interested


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N Everything is still the same as last chapter

xXxXxXx

Sam slowly made his way inside his home and up the stairs to his normal apple pie home. He didn't want this, he didn't ask for this, but the images kept flashing thru his mind. Shards of not quite memories, people, places, demons and monsters. He remembered some of their names and the things some of them did. It made him sick.

"Is everything ok?" Jessica asked as Sam came back into the room. His eyes were dark, shaded. She had only seen Sam look like this once before. He had stayed up pretty late studying and had woken from a nightmare. Mumbling about monsters and demons. When she asked him about it in the morning he had told he it was a family thing. Sam never talked about his family and the one time he had she had tried to reassure him that everyone had skeletons in the closet. He simply replied, no we burn all ours. A remark she was still trying to decipher.

"Pack a bag , Deans got some things he need to take care of and I need to go to my uncles house. I don't want to go alone and I don't want to explain what's going on more than once so please just come with me?" Sam had have 18 long years of practice perfecting his lost puppy look. A look so good it could even make his father, a hardened Marine vet give in. Miss Jessica Moore didn't stand a chance, especially when he turned it on full force. .

"Ok but we cant be gone long you have you interview on Monday. And I will be damned if you let an opportunity like that one pass you by. She loved this man more than anything else in the world but sometimes she just didn't know what to do with him.

"Deal" Sam smiled as he invaded Jessica's space and kissed her slowly. He never could get enough of this girl, and he wasn't about to loose her now. "and I was thinking that in the spirit of my family we could maybe talk about them."

It was hard to believe that this man had just said those words to her she had spent the better part of the last 3 years trying to get him to say anything about his family besides. 'huh Deans 24 today…' or 'I wonder if Bobby ever…'and the occasional 'my dad used to say' . Jess wanted to ask all her questions right then and there but thinking better of it she moved on to the bedroom and began to pack for both of them. She smiled as she packed and jokingly asked. "Do you think your uncle will like me?" For all he didn't say about his dad or brother Sam had always been willing to talk about Uncle Bobby, Pastor Jim, and Caleb. From the stories she had heard, it was pretty hard to make Bobby Singer to angry at you. Something his father had accomplished twice.

"Hey he likes everyone I'm sure it will be ok." Sam laughed from the other room. He had been digging in the closet to pull out a suitcase full with and arsenal any hunter would be proud of. Reaching around he shoved the suitcase into a leather duffel bag hoping it camouflaged enough to get to Bobby's. "You ready?"

"Yeah I still don't get why we have to leave right now but…ok…" Jess was tired and she knew Sam was too. To push this now would just make things awkward. That was the last thing she wanted. "Sam we don't have a car…"

"Damn it, We can take a cab to the rental place then take off from there." He hadn't thought of that. Most of the places they needed to go were on campus and it was silly to have a car when everything they needed was walking distance. Now the last thing he needed was to leave a paper trail. Straight to Jessica. "Hey I need to grab one more thing then we can take off." He quickly went back into the bedroom and into the old lockbox, he just hoped he had a few that weren't expired. Not that it would take much to figure out he was going to Bobby's but he figured he had an unfair advantage. He knew what was happening.

XXxXxXx

She had stayed quite she hadn't argued she had stood still and watched as Sam had rented the car with a credit card that did not belong to Sam Winchester. "Sam what's going on?" they had gotten a few miles under there belt, Sam silent the whole time Jessica trying to not show her uncertainty.

"Jess, you trust me right?" Sam held his breath as he waited for her to answer. Hoping against hope she would tell him what he needed to hear.

"Should I?" Was her simple question

"Please Jess, you have to listen to me, it's a long story and it complicated and I don't want to get into it. I promise I'll explain everything when we get to Bobby's" He took a quick deep breath and tried to think of how to break this to her. " we, Me my Dad, Dean. When I tell you we moved around a lot I mean it, I spent literal years living out of hotel rooms, usually motels." he amended "My Dad he is kind of a free lance, bounty hunter of sorts. We moved to the places he had a job, and with all these jobs he pulled we made a lot of enemy's, Dean, he loved the job I hated it, so I left as soon as I could. But not soon enough , one of those enemys, the one who killed my mom. He is back and he wants revenge in the form of you dead." Sam stopped and watched the emotions flash across Jessica's face. Disbelief, horror and finally settling on fear.

"So your Dads some freaky Jack Bower wanna be and one of the guys he hurt is trying to kill me?!" She couldn't believe this she wouldn't believe this. She had known that Sam's family "wasn't exactly the Brady's" but she still didn't think they were like this.

"Actually he killed mom first, that kinda how we all got into this life, and the government wasn't exactly on our side. So to get the things done we hustled and Dean and Dad and well sometimes me we pulled credit card scams, it was the only way we could survive. It was the only way we could cover our trail, don't be mad"

She couldn't believe this , he had just told her the most he ever had about his family, and she was shocked and scared but how could she be mad.

It explained so much about the make up of this man she loved. " I'm not mad ok , just scared, scared of this nut that's after me , scared of the glock you stuck in the glove box and confused by all the nonsense you've been mumbling under your breath, so I am going to recline my chair and take a nap. You can wake me when you get there." Turning away from him jess groped at the underside fo her chair until she found the lever that let her lay back and close her eyes.

Sam understood why she was pulling away from him, even in this small way. If he was in her shoes he'd probably react the same way. He remembered crying all night when he first learned the truth about his dad and she still didn't know the whole truth. Hopefully Bobby would be able to help explain everything he couldn't hopefully Bobby could keep her safe. He had been hoping Jess would take a nap he needed to call Bobby. To get things ready, he need a a fortress, they all did, They weren't going to sit around waiting for this war to come to them. He was going to go to it, and he wasn't going to stop until it was over. Picking up his cell phone he began to dial.

XXxXxXx

A/n part 2 This chapter is in two parts, I haven't typed it though it but I did say I would keep updates regular, expect part 2 anytime tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

the first chapter still applies

xXxXxXxXx

"Singer" The voice on the other end of the line growled out and Sam winced belatedly remembering the hour. He was in such a rush he didn't realize that it was dark 30.

" Sorry Bobby, you know I wouldn't call unless it was important" The words left Sams mouth in a rush of not quite words. He just hoped Bobby was in chartable mood, and you know didn't think Sam was nuts.

"Who the hell is this?" Booby snarled "Do you know what time it is?" Clearly he didn't remember Sams voice that or he was possibly the last person he would call.

"Sam, sorry I was in such a rush I didn't realize the hour but I need your help."

"Sam who?" the worlds left Sam gaping for what to say. Over the last four years he really had made an outcast of himself, removed himself from his family, his whole family.

"Winchester" Sam whispered "and you know I really wouldn't call, I should have in these last few years and didn't and if I am now you know I need your help."

"Call your daddy kid" the man on the other end snarled. "Why do you need me, the way I remember it you don't need any of us so, give me one good reason I shouldn't hang up, what could you possibly need form me?"

Sam took a deep breath and tried to calm down he had half excepted this from Bobby and Dean and defiantly his Daddy, but he had hoped it wouldn't be this way, the desperate attempt to get anyone to help him.

"You know how to make a devils trap, have a constante supply of iron and are a good man."

"Sounds like you've found your self a bit of trouble kid, " Bobby said much less angrily and much more coherently. As if the words had woken him up. "That's some serious protection your looking for, who do you got after you?"

Sam quickly glanced back at Jess before answering, making sure she was still soundly asleep. Dreaming of only good things. She was beautiful when she slept he couldn't let her die not again. Bobby would keep her safe, that he was sure of, now all he had to worry about was him, and Dad, and Dean. "Him, the one who killed mom, he's after me now, and to get to me he's going to kill my girlfriend, and dad, this is going to sound crazy Bobby I'm not sure even I believe it yet but, I have these dreams, and sometime they come true…"

The gasp that Bobby let out was quite audible like he much like any one who was told the person they were talking about was crazy would. "What do you mean dreams. Like visions?"

"Exactly like that, and well I don't know what it was but I woke up from this dream, and I had all these flashes running around in my head, I don't remember everything and that scares me that i may have forgotten something, something important. But yeah, I remember Jess dieing, and Dad and" Sam stopped there fearing that to say it would make it real, The way his dream had ended still rattled him, He had sworn that he wouldn't ever say goodbye to Dean or Dad again and he couldn't stand the thought of doing it again.

"I get the picture." Bob said softly "Bring your girl on over, I'll start laying salt and iron over the thresholds, it should be pretty secure once you get here, and Sam, does this girl know?"

"No, I told her that we were going to my uncles and that my dad made a lot of enemies in his line of work…and one of them was after her, and well I don't know how to tell her…"

"That were all demon hunters and possibly the greatest evil ever faced by man is after her?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the statement, it was made so plainly so conversationally. It made Sam relax just a bit. It made him feel like he wasn't alone. "Yeah that I should go, and Bobby thanks"

"Your welcome kid"

xXxXxXx

They had been driving for almost 10 hours , Jess asleep for most of it when Sam pulled into a motel, carefully backing the car into an empty interior spot and started for the door to get a room when a horrible headach anf lfash of memory began. He was walking away from the impala, into a diner to grab dinner while Dean waited in the car, he turned and looked out the window, at Dean before a hot white light disrupted is vision. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was what made him go back and gently wake a sleeping Jessica.

"We have to stop here, then in the morning we will pick it back up ok, Bobby's house is still about 8 hours from here and I'm beat."

Smiling softly Jessica let herself be pulled form the rental and into the front office. She once again watched as Sam paid for the room with yet another credit card, that seemed to belong to a D. Hasselhoff. Of course she didn't question it even after all the papers we signed. As Sam quickly carried her to the room and settled her on the bed she barley opened her eyes, even as he mumbled soft incantations and hung strange things from the ceilings. She was so tied she didn't even question the salt he seemed to be deliberately pouring over the floor and around the doors and windows.

xXxXxXxXx

The shrill ringing woke Sam from his uneasy sleep. As he dreamt of rage and fear and frustration.

"Lo" He muttered groggy still.

"Were are you what time is it?" Deans voice called out across the line. His panic painfully clear There was something else to , maybe someone else.

"Motel and dark" Sam yawned immediately groping around until he found jess, her slow rhythmic breathing a sweet reassuring caress.

" We'll I got to Jericho and checked into the motel, just to find that Dads still here dude, I thought you said he wouldn't be.?"

Sudden realization crept through Sam as sat bolt upright in bed. "Dude, We are early weeks early, I think we may have already changed the outcome of my vision, if you got to Jericho early and found dad then everythings early, you and dad need to go take care of this woman tomorrow, or now if your up to it and then leave as fast as you can. We may be able to out maneuver this thing,"

"What do you mean Sammy " Dean asked clearly confused

"I know what the demons going to do , before he does. Listen let me talk to Dad." Sam listened as a muffled conversation was had on the other side and the scratching as the phone passed from Dean to John.

"Sammy," John gruff voice was almost enough to make Sam break down into tears, he hadn't heard that voice in so long , he never thought he'd hear it again. "What's going on dude, your brother isn't making any sense"

"Dad, I know, I know about what killed mom, I know what the demon was, I know who the demon was, I know what he did and why he did it, I know you went to Missouri and she told you all she could, I know you came to Stanford, and I know the ultimatums, I go evil or I die," Sam tried to get out all he was feeling in this short tirade to his father." I know about the army and the devils gates, I know about how you were tracking it and if you still don't believe me, that I know what's coming, I know about the Harvells Jo and Ellen…"

"I'm listening." never in his life had little Sammy Winchester heard his father utter those words to him, and it was quite clear that it pained John just to say them.

" I already told Dean what I remember about the woman in white, but it seems like the further away something is in time the less I remember from the vision." Jessica softly snuffled in her sleep and Sam silenced himself as she readjusted and fell back into her deep slumber. "If he was early enough to get to you, then maybe you guys will be early enough to stop the Windigo attacks, We cant just let these people die, Dad, There are some more important things than revenge."

"I know Sammy, I know, So a windigo, in Blackwater? that's different." Dad said softly letting Sam take the reigns, "Then what?"

"Thank you, watch out for each other, something about the whole thing is giving me a bad feeling like something might go wrong, but make sure it doesn't ok old man, only hunt this thing at daylight and oturch it as soon as you've got it in your sights " Sam said he couldn't believe his dad was going to listen to him. "I'm gonna leave Jess with Bobby, he's currently building up a fortress, then meet me in Manning Colorado I may need your help to get your old friend Elkins to let us have his gun"

"Elkins gun?" John asked disbelief coloring his words

"There only one like it in the world, they say it can kill anything"

"Can it?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get that gun, and I'm not going to sit around if this sonofabtch wants a war I'll give him hell"

xXxXxXxXx

--

A/n So I tried to make this one a little longer, but it seems that this little thing called a family emergency popped up, my sister has to have her gallbladder removed and a lumpectomy so that's taken fearful high priority, So this will probably be my last post before the new year, so if I don't "see" you …

Have a happy and safe holiday whatever it may be. And even though its not politically correct, as a catholic born and raised I would like to wish you all a merry and safe Christmas


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: Everything is the same..

Sorry this is so short and possible badly written I'm trying to get back into the swing of things now that my sister is recovering, hopefully I don't let you guys down with this one.

xXxXxXx

Jessica was so tired of fighting, ever since they got back to Sam's Bobbies house he had been rambling about demons and monsters and men with yellow eyes. None of it made sense, he was crazy and she just now found out about it. The worst part Bobby seemed to be going along with it and now they had locked her up in a room while they punched holes in the walls, to toss smelly bags inside and they laid iron rods in all the door and window frames. They took dark paint and made these elaborate designs in the ceiling.

None of it fit together with her well mannered strong, law student of a boyfriend. He was smart, scary smart, he knew laws and bi laws and loopholes like no one else. He had tried to explain to her that he knew all o this because he had to, he had spent his life trying to make sure his dad and brother and himself were just on this side of the law. And now, she didn't know what to do. If he had told her they were a traveling bank robbing group she would have believed him. Hell he even showed her how he could hack into any computer bank. She still didn't know why he could do that.

He had told her about going hunting with his dad and brother, but she hadn't thought any thing of it, she figured all boys went hunting of fishing or camping with dad she knew her brothers had. But now he was trying to convince her that what they hunted wasn't game, it was monsters, bet there was no such thing as monsters.

Nothing went bump in the night, there wasn't anything under the bed and the thing in your closet was your coat. This man that was trying to convince her other wise though he was crazy he hadn't slept since they left and would barley look at her, and when she told him all of this was nuts, he had closed his eyes and said "That's why I never told you, I know its hard to believe but you used to trust me." That and the tears he had pooled in his eyes were to much for her, Sam didn't cry, ever. Yet here she was making him cry.

XXxXxXX

"She doesn't believe me Bobby" Sam sighed as he hefted the lond iron rod over his shoulder, and began to make his was to the back door, stoping once to scratch the dogs ears.

"Well kid if you didn't know what you did would you believe you?" Bobby asked scratching his chin with his whole hand. A Puzzled look on his face.

"That was a very Jim response Bob" Sam laughed looking cross wise at the man who had once been an uncle. "You know I really am sorry we didn't…"

"It wasn't just your daddy and your brother you run out on Sammy family goes further than that." Bobby said gruffly not looking Sam in the eye.

"I know and I am truly sorry Bobby, I wish I hadn't left the way I did, I know I left you, Jim, Caleb and Dad and Dean. You guys were all I had and I thru that away, I never realized how much I messed up until I got to school and you all weren't there.

"Its alright kid, now tell me why your girl thinks your nuts, and hand me that hammer."

Sam swooped down to pick up the hammer smiling at the familiarity of it. He remember going to Bobby's and Dad showing dean bow to work on cars while Sam sat at their feet handing them the tools. Shaking himself from the memory Sam reached up to steady the rod as Bobby forced it into place.

"She thinks I'm crazy gave me a ramble of how the only thing that lives under the bed is dust bunnies and the only thing in your closet is your coat, and the only thing that comes out at night are the crazies, and I'm on the fast track to be one." Sam stopped in his speech to hand up some more nails while steadying the ladder the older man was standing on. " If I was in her placei wouldn't believe me either but I just hoped that if I had decided to tell her should would believe me. And now I have to leave her."

" You have to, to save her, you and your Daddy, your brother too, I always knew you'd all get into a lot of trouble. Go I'll take care of your girl Sammy, meet your daddy get the colt and kill this bastard, then come back here and convince your girl it was all just a bad dream."

Sam stepped back to let bobby down the ladder after he quickly shook the rod to make sure it wouldn't come down and kill them all. The two ment worked in tandem to get the other rods in place along the sides of the door frame and the floor boards.

XXxXxXX

"Jess" Sam quietly knocked on the bedroom he had left her in, in shock. He opened the door and walked to the bed almost tripping on the modifications Bobby had made to the door, this place was a damn fortress now, no demon would be getting in or out, Hell they had even put bowls of holy water on the radiators evaporating the water and making a thin mist of concentrated moisture. Jess would be safe here, he was sure of it. "I have to go " he told her sleeping form, or her faking form. " I know you think I'm crazy but please if you ever believed me, if you ever trusted me, if you ever loved me just stay here until I come back for you, Bobby will take care of you You will be safe and I promise I'll come backing a few weeks is all. There is so much I want to tell you but, it can wait all of it can wait stay safe jess, I love you."

Sam stood and made his way to the door slowly closing it behind him but not before he heard the soft

"Love you too"

xxXxxXxx


End file.
